Wow what a change
by Friged
Summary: kagome is tired of inuyasha looking at her as kikyo so she decided it change a bit will inuyasha respond to as kagome wants him to see the other changes the gang goes threw
1. New look

Chapter 1- new look 

(Some info- in the feudal era they are a little more updated well just the gangs 2 houses

they built with indoor plumbing Naraku is dead the jewel shard is complete its been 4

years. Kikyo is still alive Inuyasha still likes Kikyo but he still kind of like Kagome but

now that the jewel shards are found. Kagome stays in her era a little more for school and

inuyasha makes her mad constantly with him always looking at kagome as Kikyo.)

**Kagome's era and Wc Donald's**

Sooo kagome how's that boyfriend of yours said Yuka, ummm what boyfriend murmured

kagome. "What did he do this time" said Eddi in a concerned voice. Nothing I'm okay

guys' kagome said but she new she wasn't. Come on kagome were your friends were

here for you said Ayum, fine! Well it started when I visited him I said hi he said he Kikyo

which is his old girlfriends name (huuh everybody said) ya and that's not all he always

looks at me the way he looks at her and he's constantly thinks of her and when he is he

acts like I totally don't exists. Kagome wow when is the next time you're seeing him the

gang said I'm seeing him all 2 weeks of spring break it's going to be tortuous. Huu I have

an idea shouted Yuka standing up at the table "well what said Eddi) a make over.


	2. You've change

Chapter 2- you've change

**At the corner stop down from kagome house**

Kagome is outside sitting waiting for her friends to find things for her makeover they said its was going to be awhile there were getting clothes and

everything. Eddi peaked her head out side hey Kagome "ya Eddi" what's Kikyo's hair color "black" thanks kagome. Yuka peaked her head out side hey

Kagome "ya Yuka" does Kikyo show a lot of skin "no" thanks kagome. Ayum peeked her head out side hey Kagome "what Ayum" what's Kikyo's hair

style like "well like mine straight" thanks kagome. An hour later they came out the store with bags and bags of items alright kagome we have 1 days to

make you over so lets get started.

**At kagome's house in her room**

What did you guys all get said kagome don't worry said Yuka. Now lets get started kagome you said Kikyo's hair is black so were going to put light brown

streaks in your hair said Eddi. Now that the streaks are done which they look really cool we need to trim a little and style. When that's was done now its me

and Ayum's turn said Yuka were going to pick your outfits they had tight jeans and short skirts reviling shirts everything the opposite of Kikyo. Every one

was down stairs waiting to see kagome's new look. When she walked down stairs she had her hair to her shoulder curled towards her face her bangs

brown only covering a little of her forehead jean skirt and red shirt with a white horizontal stripe. So how do I look said kagome Ahhhhh oh my goodness

said every body complementing how good she looked.

**Her friends left and now kagome is packing in her room**

Ugh I've got to much clothes to pack but I guess its worth it at least I only have to carry them threw the well Sango and Kiara should be there to help me

kagome thought well I better go to bed I have a big coming tomorrow

**In the morning**

Bye mom "you be safe" then kagome jump down the well. Over there she managed to get all her suitcases out the well. Kagome said Sango "yay" wow you

look totally different you really do said Miroku and Shippo you look nothing like your self said Shippo. Good said kagome they walked up to the hut

kagome looked up laughing at Miroku, Kagome!


	3. shot in the back and healed again

Chapter 3- shot in the back and healed again

**In front of Kaede's hut**

Hi Kaede hi Myoga said kagome still laughing, wow kagome you look oddly different said Myoga. You look nothing like my sister said Kaede studying

her, well that's exactly what I was going for. Is Inuyasha around said kagome no but he should be back soon said Miroku, good so now I have some time

to change will you help me with my bags Songo said kagome. Kagome changed into dark blue jeans black stiletto sandals and a black tube top with white

polka dots and a black ribbon under her breast and a bow in the back. When she walked out she looked up and walked to the sacred tree were her and

inuyasha first met. Uhh to think I was here 4 years ago were I saw inuyasha. Kagome (kagome turned around to see inuyasha) what happened you don't

look like ki, kagome cut him off what I don't look like Kikyo. Well ya said inuyasha it doesn't look bad but why would you change said inuyasha. Why

because I'm not going to be your temporary Kikyo I'm kagome my name is kagome, I'm alive she's dead, she hates you I love you, she want you dead I

want you alive. Don't you see the difference as kagome walked away hitting his shoulder. Don't you walk away from me said Inuyasha as her snatched

kagome's arm griping it tightly. Oww let go of me inuyasha your hurting me then a tear dropped down then Kagome slapped inuyasha across the face. It

didn't hurt him much but he let go. She started backing up but then she started running tears ran through her eyes.

**In an opening not that far from inuyasha forest**

With kagome running is stiletto heels she lost her footing and landed on her knees she looked up and she saw Koga she jumped up and hugged him and

started telling him what happened. Its okay its okay kagome said Koga with his arms rapped around her patting her back. It just hurts so much kagome

cried I know it does said Koga. Then behind a tree inuyasha watched. That B---- he said how dare she go in to that mangy wolfs arm. Suddenly a glowing

pink arrow shot kagome in the back Nooo inuyasha said running towards kagome. Koga had his mouth wide open still holding kagome up then he dropped

her. Inuyasha finally got their Koga ran off because he didn't know what to do. Kagome wake up please, please then he held her up and ran her to Kaede.

Everyone gasped at kagome put her down on her stomach Kaede said inuyasha your going to have to pull out Kikyo's arrow. Kikyo's arrow inuyasha

thought then he yanked it out, they pulled up her shirt to dress the wound then the wound dissolved and so did the arrow in Inuyasha's hand. Shippo

checked her pulse and "she's sleeping" he said. Sleeping that's amazing, no Kaede kagome does it all the time, no not that kit she's not bleeding you

would have to be a full miko. But kagome has the jewel shard inside of her wouldn't that maximizes her miko powers wouldn't it? Yes your right Miroku

said Kaede well in that case I start preparing dinner said Sango I'll help said Miroku and Shippo I shall to said Kaede. Inuyasha are you going to be okay

said Miroku ya I'll be fine but I'm going to stay here with Kagome.


End file.
